A new life: Marvel style!
by jeffery.gerbermartin
Summary: This might not make sense to some people but I hope you all like it! "We the Fates will have a Chosen One not die by the hands of mortals! After all death's master can't stay dead!" "So we will give him new life! And a chance at family too!" "That is a good idea sisters now let's get to work making that happen!" And so they did, and it was a work of art!RatedTbutcouldbeM!Warnedyou!
1. Chapter 1

(An: yes I know I shouldn't be writing anymore new stuff before I finish up my other stuff. But fuck it I need to write other stuff too, so I don't loss this idea as well. This is a Harry Potter x-over with Marval's Averagers. It might be hard for some people to read since I know I suck at spelling and grammar badly! But I hope you all injoy this even with those problems in this story! **If you don't like stop reading after this or the last note at the bottom of this page got it?!** )

(ps: if you would like to reat a better Prolog to read that might work for this story go to my Home Page and look there ok?! But if you read that look at the 'Prolog' in this as a part of Ch:1 ok?! But it might not work to well ether so you have been Warned!)

(ps2: if this does not work out like I hope then this story will be up for someone else to have. But only if I am PMed about it only and after I have been unable to put anymore into it myself. And have put a note at the bottom of the last chapter saying as much only ok?!)

...

Ch: Prolog and ch: one

When things happen!

...

Prolog

...

Now let us tell you a little story about a teen boy and his mother's ties to two worlds different from the one the little boy was born to. If your wondering who we are. Well we are the Fates! And you never want to make us mad at you! After all we can make life hard for you!

.line.

We start with the day a woman had the daughter of the man she loved! The woman's name was Peggy Rose Carter and the man she loved was named Steve Rogers. Sadly for Peggy she could not keep her daughter for fear that someone would take her! So she asks her sister Mary Lillian Evans if she would take her.

"Mary will you take care of her while I am still working in the U.S. of A for me please?" She had begged of her sister. "Alright but only until you are done there Peggy!" Mary had gotten up and hugged her sister after accepting the job. "Oh thank you sister!" Peggy kissed her daughter's head hoping to see soon again. A day later Peggy was on her way back to the USA to help get Shield up and running in all ways.

Peggy would sadly never make it back to Grate Britain to see her first child as the day (three years after leaving her daughter with her sister and having two other children that she gave to their fathers to raise with love (both men married other women soon after getting their child from Peggy)) that she was to arrive at the airport the plain was hit with an out of control military missal. No one lived from that act sadly.

And in three different countries three children cried for their mother at the same time unknowing they would never meet/see her again in life.

.line.

The first born child had been named Lily Rosemary Carter-Rogers but was know as Lily Rosea Evans. Ended up living the next 8 years with out knowing she was only the cousin to the girl she saw as a sister. She was told the day she got her Hogwarts letter which said 'Welcome Muggal-born Magic user to Hogwarts school of Magical learning!' But at the top of the letter it was signed to a Lily Rosemary Carter-Rogers. This got a funny look from Lily who thought _Is this some kind of joke?! There is no one in this house by that name! I am the only Lily that lives here...so why does this have my room # on it too!_ These thoughts and more ran though out the young girl's mind at fast speeds.

Just then her dad walks into the living room and sees her looking at a letter and asks "Hunny what is that you have there?" At being asked about the letter she says " I have no clue what this is about but it _must_ be a joke!" She then hands the letter to him and he reads all that it says to himself before calling out "Dear it is time we had a talk with Lily!" To his wife Mary.

Mary walked in to the living room from the kitchen to where her husband, daughter, and niece (thou to her Lily was just her second daughter) sat on both the couchs. She looked at her husband and said "Yes dear? What is it?" "It would seams that we need to tell Lily how we came to have her. And then have a family talk about this letter that came for her too." After he said that he hands her the letter with a blank face not knowing how to deal with this letter at all.

Mary takes and reads the letter to herself before looking at Lily thoughtfully while think _Finally there is a Witch in the family again! Now we can be seen again as Squibs and not as Muggals in the eyes of the Wizarding World, Yes!_ Smiling at the last thought but says while looking Lily in the eyes " Hunny do you and Petunia remember asking me about the family picture you both saw of me as a college grade-u-it(?) with that other woman?" She gets nods from both Petunia and Lily. "Well the other woman in it with me was my older sister Peggy. About 11 years ago my sister came to me and asked if I could take care of her 6 months old baby girl while she worked over seas. Of course I had said yes. But then three years later as her plain was coming into Briton one of the military bases had a mishap and let off a missal." By now both girls and Mary had tears in their eyes. "That missal hit the plain and killed everyone on it!" Now Mary and the girls really were in tears and Mary having to be held by her husband. While Petunia was holding Lily as they cried over the loss of a family member.

Ten minutes later after Mary had stopped crying, she started to talk again with tears in her eyes still.

"After it happened I talked to my mom and dad about who was to take you in now. My mom and dad said that your dad had been killed in the war and that he had no family left. So ether they could take you or I could keep watch over you. We all thought it better i do it after all they where not getting any younger. So for the last 8 years I have tried to raise you, Lily as my second daughter with love like I have done with my Petunia." Mary says this while smiling at both Lily and Petunia. Then says " I have no idea if this Magic school thing is real by if it is then you most likely got these powers from who ever was your father. Your mother never got the chance to tell me much about him really. She only was able to tell father and mother that little bit because it was only right for us to know something about him. Now that I get to thinking about it that is all we know about him. I can't even give you his name sadly since my sister would never say it out loud. The only thing we know is his last name which you can use if you want to."

.line.

Ch :1

.line.

Lily decided not to use any name but the one she knew well which was Lily Rosea Evans. And spend the next 7 years learning Magic at Hogwarts and then the ways it could help find lost family members. (Because even if their might not be anyone alive from her dad's side she wanted to know about them a little bit.) It would not be until the day that she went to Petunia's wedding that she would start to wonder why her cousin/sister was marrying a man that looked more like an animal then a human being. Since Vernan Dersley did look to much like a wale or walrus with a mustache on it to be fully human. That she looked at who she was going to be wed to as well. What she found made her run to a different country and hide out for as long as she could. But the length was not as long as she would have like it to be sadly.

She was found by her Ex and his best mates at a hotel with the third man she had been seeing for the hole time that she was away from Britain. And just the night before had sex with him and the others again for the third time in the same bed in as many days! James at seeing her undressed and in bed with all three men looked on inraged and attacked the other men while they slept! While James was attacking the men who had been sleeping with Lily, his friends grabbed Lily and apparated out of the hotel in New York City to DC then port-keyed back to Britain!

Lily would never know what happened in that hotel room after Sirius Black and Remus Lupon had taken her out of it. She would also never get to see the men she had come love again (at least not in life).

.line.

It only took one week for James Potter (with the help of a 'love' powshen) to get Lily Evans to marry him. And a little less then 8 months later a baby boy was born to the happy husband and wife's delight! Jame already had known might have been with child. So start looking for ways to make the child gain some of his family blood and magics!

.line.

"I have found it! All it took me was 3 months time in the back of the family vaults but I found it! The one and only ritual that can make that baster child of my wife's into the heir of my family!" After finding the old spell book he starts thinking _Now how to get little Harry from Lily long enough for the ritual? Hmmm maybe I can use the Imperious on her long enough? Hmmm, no that might not work if the ritual needs all of my magic put into it at the time! After all I can't have a basterd for an heir now can I?!_

By that time he had gotten home, and Lily had just put little Harry to bed. Padfoot was over that night to keep 'guard' of the two weakest in the family. Thanks to Moony using Obviate on Lily so she could only 'remember' they 'rescued' her from the 'Dark Wizards' who had her prisoner for all those months. She did not question Padfoot being there at all when James was gone that is.

James walked up to Padfoot "Hay man I finally found what I was looking for, and need you to do something for me ok?" Sirius looked over at Lily who was just walking into the room then and said "Sheer James so long as I don't get in to trouble for it yah?" This got Lily looking at them "What are you boys up to? It better not be anything that will make me mad! You remember the last time one of you two got me mad right?!" The two men nodded very fast!

They remembered alright! That was the week before she left for the U.S.A and they really did not want to go through that again ever! She had super glued their bits together for Merlin's sake! And they had to shave all of the hair down there to get it off and that hurt a lot! So they just said "We are just wanting to something for Harry!" Lily look ok with this's swear and so only nodded at what them. But also said to them "It had better not be you two **dung-brains** trying to _teach_ my son how to prank with his magic again! I will not have it happen again! Do I make myself clear?!" The two men who loved pranks more then life both nodded even faster then before and said "Yes ma'am!"

And then ran from the room up to James' office to hide what they where doing from Lily and plan how to go about it.

.line.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at the basement of the house which was to be used for the ritual. The room was now the size of the living room and had white walls with Runes all over the place done in the blood of the three wizards and seven different magical animals. Each animal blood used would increase the magical power of the person the ritual was used on. But sadly the ritual could not be done on any of the wizards that did the chanting for that ritual ever.

James looked all around the room the asked "Hay guys do you think it was a good idea to put the Dragon's blood so close to the Unicorn blood? And how did you Sirius get the house-Elf blood? I did not think you had one of those guys around?"

Sirius just looked at the wall with the house-Elf blood on it for a moment before saying "Well I called that old elf of my dad's and asked if I can use some of his blood in a Dark ritual to kill a bunch of Muggals. The little ball of evil ate it all up and even called me an 'Ok Master that had finally seen the Light!' I almost had to kill him for saying that but did not. As for the Dragon and Unicorn blood the book said and I cwote 'put the blood of a pure animal next to the blood of a beast of death' so it has to be ok...right?!"

"'Beast of death' would not that have been a Grim-wolf or Dier-wolf or a Werewolf at most?" Said Remus getting both James and Sirius to think about it. James just shrugs and says "Well it is to later to change it now. So would you go get the kid Sirius? I want this done before Lily gets back from her mother's place for that yearly visit to her dad's grave ok?" Sirius just nods and goes to get Harry.

When Sirius walks back in it is with his normal black hair changed to that of the color or baby poop! All thanks to a little black and fire red haired green and gold eyed one year old baby boy flowting in the air a foot in frunt of the man. Said man was glaring at said baby while said baby just laughed at him! "Here lets get the ritual done so I can try to get my hair back to the way it should be!" Said Sirius flowting Harry to the center of the room and putting the baby on the ground. to make things work better James used a sticking charm on Harry so he would not move for the next hour as the three men chanted the words need for the ritual.

.line.

Sadly for the three men Lily would get home ten minutes before they where done with the ritual, and went looking for them and Harry after see the baby was not in bed like he should have been! It only take her five minutes to search the house and find nothing so she decided to go looking in the basement since James and his friends had been down there a lot as of late. It was just five feet from the basement door that she hears a scream!

Running to the door she tries to open it like normal by pulling on the doorknob but it is locked! Running to the living room she take the fireplace iron poker and tries that on the doorknob but it just bounces off! She tries that three times before the screams stop. And it is to quit in the hallway she is in.

.line.

It was 15 minutes in to the hour long ritual that Harry started to scream and James and his friends all started to wonder _Who the fucking hell thought it was a good idea to make this ritual in the first place was? And why where they doing it again to a child?_ Thou they also thought _Why do I feel so used and tainted now? And it the blood on the walls supported to go in to the kid?!_ That almost got them stopping the ritual but they all knew that was a bad idea from the horror stories they hear as kids. So kept going with it praying Harry lived from the ritual.

It was 35 minutes later that they hear banging on the door and it's knob and think _Shit Lily must be home!_ They almost lost control of the magic even! But managed to keep it together long enough to finish the ritual. But now wished they had put a sound nullifier ward over the door out side.

It was just at the last five minute mark that Harry stopped screaming and started to lift off the floor and glow a blood red light! The sticking charm having been killed by the magic of the ritual. The three men hoped Harry would be ok after the ritual was done and they could talk their way out of trouble with Lily.

.line.

While normally a child as young as Harry was could not live through such a ritual. The Fates decided that they would help when a different version of their Chosen One was being put to death. They decided the 'Vail' of his world would become just for him a way to new life!

And so it was because as the two souls of two different Harry James Potter touched each other they acted like what could normally only happen to soul mates! The child's body was even changed enough to make use of the big amount of magic that the two children of prophesy would have been being one person in this life.

Their body when the light show was over looked like it was that of a three year old's instead of a one year old's. With shoulder length black hair that had three spikes of gold in the frunt and two side bangs of fiery red hair. His eyes now glowed the same green as the killing curse but could change to a blood red or a golden Amber with a glowing blue pupal. The diaper he had been in was now gone and in its place was a thong like pair of underwear. He also now had tattoos of all the animals blood used in the ritual on his chest, back, arms, and legs.

.line.

(An: anyone can take a gess as to the men Lily was with. And who are her brothers are as well. And what is tattoo on what part of Harry's body.)


	2. Chapter 2

(An: Ok so I know I should have said this in the first (an:) but I do not own any characters from Harry Potter books or movies, or any of the Marvel comics or movies so do not sue me! I only own the idea for and name of this story nothing more!

Anyway I hope you all injoy this story. And again sorry for any and all spelling and grammar wrongs.

Now story time!)

...

Ch: 2

When a loved one dies.

...

The way Harry now looked was most different then what any of the three men had expected for him to look that is for sheer! After all no one year old should look like a three year old right?! And what more no kid should have tattoos on their body ether!

"Harry?" Called James. The man wanted to see if the child could now talk too thanks to his 'new age'. All he got was the kid looking at him then a nod from the boy as he looked at not just him but the others as well. And looking as if he was seeing a ghost or something too! _That can not be a good thing._ Thought James.

Sirius and Remus where also wondering the same but unlike James had curious looks on their faces. It was Remus who tried to get Harry to talk next. "So kiddo how do you feel now?" This question actually got an answer in words thou they where softly spoken. "I feel ok. Thou I would like to know why I am three again and not living with mother's sister? And how you father are not dead and Padfoot not in jail for 'supposedly' killing the rat traitor and twelve Muggals? ...Thou I have no idea where Moony had been at that time but it sheer was no were near me, while I was a slave." The last was mumbled but was heard by the men anyway thanks to their animagi or werewolf gifts in the case of Remus.

They had no idea how to answer Harry's questions in the slightest. They even looked at each other to see if anyone knew how to answer him, but only got head shakes for answers. So signing James looked back _his_ son and said. "Well sorry to have to be the one to say this but we have no idea what you are talking about _son_." And shrugs his shoulders helplessly.

.line.

Harry was not bying what the man that looked like his dad was saying at all. After all everyone knew that these three men where dead and gone! Thou he might have thought maybe Sirius could have been the same person if he had seen a sign of recognition in his eyes at all but there was none at all. So see that there was only one way out of the room he acted to get out now! After all only Death Eaters (DEs) would be evil enough to make him think his parents where still alive and him as just a three year old kid loved by them! So no he was going to leave now!

With that in mind he attacked the 'DEs' before him with the intention to at least maim them if not out right kill them! And started with a Cutter curse at their legs and a Bluging curse at their bits. _Maybe it would kill of their family lines? One can only hope!_ These happy thoughts died thou when his targets dodged his attacks with ease that pissed him off! No DEs got away from him aliveness ever!

.line.

James, Sirius, and Remus was very surprised to see two spells headed at each of them and a look of utter hate on Harry's face. The look just said 'I am going to kill you Lieing Trash!'. So they all had to dodge the spells headed for each of them and the ones going for the others to make sheer not to get hurt at all. But they all had to wonder _Just where and how was Harry using Wandless Magic against them?! And how was he so powerful?!_

None of them knew that The Fates where paying them back for trying to fuck with their Chosen One's blood line! And no one got away with fucking with what was theirs' ever!

.line.

On the other side of the basement door Lily started to hear the sounds of fighting and thinking angrily _What the Hell are those men think they can do to by son?! If he is hurt I am going to skin them within an inch of seeing Death in person!_ After thinking this she got back to trying to get into the basement but this time remembering that she is a Witch not a Muggal woman. And started to use Bluging curses on the door and it's knob at a fast rate.

.line.

Harry stopped attacking when he hears a pounding on the door. And has to defend against the 'fate' 'family members' as they go on the attack now that he is looking more at the door then at them with a look curiosity wondering. _Is someone here to save me? No, there is no one left that showed that they care for me after all in that court of lies! So who?!_

.line.

It was by this time that Lily blasts the door down with a 'CRASHing' sound in to the wall to the right of the fight. The sound alone was enough to stop the fight dead in place. But all the men could see the look of rage on Lilly's face that foretold someone's death and it would be painful indeed!

The first to get the heat was the one and only husband of said mad woman. "JAMES PATRICK POTTER, YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE MADE MY BABY BOY SCREAM OR SO HELP ME I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE MISTER! Now where is my baby! And no funny business! I want my son right now!"

James Potter knew he was in deep shit since the 'baby' was now a three year old that hated them and had just tried to kill him and his friends! This was not a good night at all.

"Well I am waiting where is my son?!" As Lily asks again she starts to tap her foot on the floor in the way only a wife can. With her arms crossed over her chest too making her look very pissed indeed.

"We-well we decided to do a power increasing ritual on Harry bu-but..." James managed to get out before losing his voice at the end from nervs at how mad Lily is now. And mad she was as at hearing that her ideot of a husband and his friends thought it a good idea to try and make her baby boy go through a ritual of any kind at all. Then she looks to Remus and asks "And why did you not send me a message to me when my ideot husband and Sirius decided to do this ritual hmmm? I very much would to know the answer to that question right NOW!"

Remus flinched at the accusing tone in Lilly's voice directed at him. He also hated it since it was James idea to use the ritual in the first place! So why should he be blamed for how things happened. But one look at Harry who was slinking past Lily to the door stop him saying anything bad about James and instead had his wand on Harry and sent a Petrificus Totalus at the boy. And then Sirius used a Stunner to make it so he could not fight them for a while.

.line.

Lily was not happy to learn that instead of a baby she now had a little boy to look after along with the ideot three-some that was her hubby and his friends. It also did not help that she like raising her baby and now _she would not get to see his first step or hear his first word_ thanks to the idiots before her! These sad thought and a few more cossed her to start to cry.

It take the rest of the night and some of the morning for her to understand what they had tried to do really and see how they had done it wrong. Before she would go to bed she put Harry in his room (still unable to move thanks to the curse) and made it so the ideot three where put down to sleep as the babies they acted like after she raged at them for what they did.

The next day she gives the idiots a de-aging potion in their breakfast then takes then to a babies daycare center. That way they know what Harry has now missed out on. But while they do that she was taking Harry to the Wizarding bank after asking "Is there any way to get you to believe me when I say I am you mother?!" "Hmmm I gess the Goblins might have a way to test my blood against your's. Or we could do it the Muggals way but I don't have all that much faith in their way. So goblins here we come!" and here they are now.

.line.

"What do you want Witch?" the goblin in frunt of them says. Lily just looks at Harry since it was his idea to be here. Harry signs then says "It is I sir goblin that wishes to do bissness." The goblin looks down at the boy with the witch and can feel the magical power rolling off of him. It makes the goblin twitch since it means the boy is not all human. "Alright then what do you wish to do in this bank _boy_?!" He says making it clear his time is money. So don't waist it.

Harry just raised one eyebrow at that then said "I would like to know there is a way to tell if I share any blood with the woman next to me and how close it is. Also I need a family tree done using my blood as the end point going back to the first ancestors of my line or lines. Is that at all possible for your people to help me do?"

The goblins nearest to them looked mad that any human would think they could not find out the ancestry of that human! "We can do those things but they cost a small fee of course. And would you like to know if you have any of the powers of any of you ancestors too? Or if you can learn any of those powers?" The sneered the two questions at the boy. Not knowing that the Fates would make that goblin pay soon for that slight against Harry.

"Yah why not. Since I can't be anymore of a freak then I am now anyways." How wrong he was when the tests where done just an hour later.

.line.

In a small room several floors from the main hall of the bank Harry and Lily Potter sat waiting the last two or three minutes for a goblin to tell them if Harry really was Lily's son of if her husband and his friends had killed her son. While waiting Harry read one of the old _Potions Today_ magazines on the table and Lily read a _Daily Profit_ newspaper.

Harry was glad the fake did not want to talk with him. He had no way of knowing if he was in his real world or in a different one now that no one was looking at or for him. So he hoped that just maybe he might have a new chance if the lady was his mom for a family of his own.

Just as he thought this a goblin came running in out of breath. This goblin looked about ten years older then Harry's body was in age. With black slicked back hair, a t-shirt, blue jeans, and trainers instead of the normal goblin wear of a black suit, white dress shirt, and dress shoes. This goblin was a teen it seemed to Harry.

After the goblin got his breath back he said "Can you both come with me to see the Potter account manager please?!" Harry liking how this goblin was nice to him smiled at the goblin saying "Sheer lead the way please!" And jumped off the chair he was in.

.line.

Five minutes later the goblin has them infrunt of a big goldenrod and oaken door with a crest of two eagles holding axes in their claws on a red background, and the name Rothgar in both goblin and three different human tongues. After the teen goblin nocked on the door in two sets of three raps they all hear "Come in Regar." And the teen opens the door and steps in to the office saying "Sir I have brought the two Potters like you asked me to!" "Thank you Regar now go do your homework in the corner alright?" "Sir yes sir!" Says the happy to help teen goblin.

Rothgar then turns to both of the 'humans' before him. "Now I here that the little man with you Lady Potter wishes to find out if he has any blood ties to you? And that he also wishes to have a family tree tapestry made is this right?" Lily was about to say 'yes' but was interrupted by Harry asking "Is the power reading not to be done then? The goblin we saw in the frunt hall said it could be done also and at the same time too." This got a surprised look from Rothgar and got a gasp from Regar who had head that the power reading was only used on Wizards of the old day and that none now used that test any more. For they thought themselfs above all others now.

Rothgar cough to get his nerves back under control before saying "Well it can be done but no one has used those two test set in over five hundred years since the normal wizarding public thinks themselves better then my kind and the other clans of 'beasts' that live in this world too so don't use them anymore."

"Oh ok...so we can still do them right? There is no law against it right?" Ask Harry wanting to make sheer that he was not going to be in trouble for wanting them done.

The goblin laughed at his questions before saying "Oh no laws have been made against them since no one but goblins remember about them now. So no one has asked for them to be done. But I must warn you that the powers test set is painful because it goes to the very beginning of when your ancestors showed that they had magic that was past on to you from them. And before you ask no Lady Potter you can't take the test unless you are sheer of having a magical ancestor or ancestors in your family line."

"Um actually my birth mother gave me to her sister six months after I was born. And she said that the only way I could have been magical was from my father. So could you do these tests on me as well please?" Said Lily while trying to fight back tears from showing that she might have nallage about her family from her father's side now.

"Ok then so both of you want the family tree tapestry, a blood check between the two of you and then you both want the powers ancestry test and check to see what powers you got from higher up the line is that right?" Rothgar asks the two Potters before him, and get a pair of nods for all the tests to be done that way.

"Then let us be off to the Blood chamber first." Saying this Rothgar got up and walks over to the door. But right as he was going to leave he remembers that he must watch Regar for the rest of the day so says "Regar when we get to the Blood chamber you are to stand guard outside against the opposite wall. Do you understand?" "Sir yes sir!" Says to the inexperienced goblin teen happily with a smile.

It only take three turns down two halls from the office to reach the door to the Blood chamber. And as told before leaving the office Regar stands against the opposite wall from the door while Lily and Harry are led into the chamber room. The room was big enough for dragon to sleep in or at least that is what both Lily and Harry thought.

Rothgar walks up to the only table in the room. Who's walls, roof, and floor had family crests in beautiful detail. And pulls out a potion and pours it into a bowl on the table then says "Which of you would like to go first to find out your families?" "I will go after she has found out about her's thanks." Says Harry looking around at all the crests on the walls trying to see if he can tell if any of the family crests he knows are there at all.

"Alright then Lady Potter would you put seven drops of blood from your wand hand into the potion please." "Ok." Then she uses her wand in her off hand to make cut in her palm of her right hand. After the blood is in the potion, said potion changes color from a sky blue to a lime green then lifts in the air splitting up into three different but equal parts that go to the crests that she has a blood tie to. Rothgar quickly pulls out a pen and paper and writes down which family crests are covered in her blood. And after that is done the blood-potion flies back to the bowl where Lily's blood burns from the potion leaving the potion clean again.

Rothgar looks over to Harry who was still near the door looking at crests and says "Well it is now your turn young Lord Potter. If you would come over here now please." "Yah sheer coming." And he walks over to the table and looks at Rothgar to tell him what to do. "You merely need put seven drops of blood from the hand you write with since you are to young to have a wand yet." "Oh ok." And he then runs one of his sharp fingernails down the center of his right hand.

Seven drops of blood later both Rothgar and Lily see the cut in Harry palm heal on it's own leaving no scare at all. Then they all see the color of the potion change to a gold and blood red color before splitting into 21 little balls of blood that go in different directions from each other. But three of them go to the same ones as Lily's blood had telling both Harry and Lily that Yes they did have a familial bond at least which helped calm Harry's nervousness down a good bit.

And again Rothgar ran around getting all the crests and names written down on a second peace of paper this time. And what a collection these names where! He was getting very happy at the thought of playing with all that gold, silver, and bronze.

And again after the family names and crests where written down the blood-potion came back to the bowl and burned the blood out of it. But unlike last time the clean potion flew into it's bottle after the burning was done.

.line.

"Now that that is done we can go to the Blood line tree office to get the tapestries done for you both. Fallow me." And taking the two pages of family names Rothgar leads them two doors down the hall with Regar running after them to guard that room when they go into it.

Rothgar takes them to one of three tables with a blank tapestry done in blood red and gold threads. He waves Harry to it first and says "I would like to do your tapestry first since it will tell us what you wanted to know right a way. So please place five drops of your blood at the top end and stand back and watch it work." Harry does as asked and the first names to appear are his, his mom's, six men's. Three of which he knew should not be there at all, since the only way they could be there was if he had been born into the world of his cousin's comic books which was impossible!

Those three names how ever got Lily to start having a headache. As with the headache her memories where trying to come back of the six months she was away from Britain and in the USA hiding from the war and James Potter. It would take her the next two months to remeber everything as it had happened and how it had happened. But by then it would be to later to change Fates hands from killing her sadly.

But sadly when you (Harry) try to take the Power tests you they say "powers are to unstable at this time please try again at the age of a 11 year." You are unhappy and shock that a peace of paper can tell you a wizard no in any way at all!

.line.

Harry was in shock still when the two got home. He was trying to rap his mind around the idea he had six dads but one mom. It just did not work. So while having dinner he asked "Hay mom, how come I have six dads? And how could that even happen?" At hearing the question Lily almost chocked on her steak but thanks to one of the house-elfs using it's magic she was fine. "Well hunny I don't know really but from what I can remember I was kidnapped by some Dark Wizards and used in ways you just are not old enough to know about okey?" "Alright but I will find out sooner or later how I have six dads even if it kills me!" When he said the last part Lily looked sad because no child should say something like that ever!

After dinner Lily read Harry a story from an old book that James said "These are the stories a listened to when I was a kid so my son will to!" So Lily read the story called 'The tales of The Three Brothers!' to Harry that night. The story reminded Harry that even if he was now in a different (and weird) world he still might be the Master of Death too. Which could hurt him later in life. He just hoped he was wrong about be Death's Master since immortality was not something he wanted at all!

.line.

(An: if anyone can think of a good Marvel character to be one of Harry's dads I will give you siber cookies! If anyone is wondering I have not thought of what powers to give Harry that could make him into a Super Hero yet so yah still thinking. And next chapter is going to be a time skip big time (lol)!

Thanks for reading!)


End file.
